


Comic Con

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Banter, Comic-Con, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Het, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia talks Morgan into going to Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

  
Garcia stared at him for a few long seconds. Morgan just stared back. Hell, he wasn't going to be stared down by a girl, even if that particular girl had quite a convincing glare.

"Please, Derek? _Please_?”

"Look, you want to go out, have some fun, I'm your man. Comic Con is something you should ask Reid to come with."

Garcia slapped him in the arm. "Comic Con is fun. And Reid is already coming. So is Emily. But I want my chocolate muffin to come, too."

Prentiss was going.

"Okay, fine, I'm coming. But you owe me one, baby girl."

"Actually," Garcia countered, "I think you owe me one."


End file.
